LXRaito, Reaching
by TenroShibien
Summary: RaitoXL! Yaoi... Kuh, kuh, kuh. Anyway, enjoy and of course, review after that.
1. Teasting chapter: The beginning?

_Whoah! Are you guys looking down on me? I think I have taken the mistaken road to write simple and clean story because my real strength is here!!!! Hahaha what can I say? Sometimes, I do want to LOL. It's fun and healthy too. Enjoy the fic!!!!! Warning; Yaoi story. _

_Disclaimer: I won't sit here typing a fan fiction story if I own Death note. And plus, the story might be different if I own it.__** ; P**_

_

* * *

_He looked at the chain that was bonding them together. The metal chain was gleaming under the stroke of the sun, so bright that his eyes were blinded by the shine. 

Today was the third day he had stuck together with Ryuzaki. He kept himself as calm as possible to break the accusation on him being KIRA. He didn't act without thinking. Every step needs to be weigh if it is good or bad. One wrong move, all the plan would be spoiled. Raito examined the figure that was lying next to him.

_Ryuzaki-kun…_

The name was playing in his mind for a few seconds. Wait! What's with the name? What's with the kun? He was now feeling a bit _uneasy_. He didn't know why, but something in the owner of the name attracted him so much in an unusual way. A very, very unusual way.

_Oh, my god! What has gotten into me?_

He frowned. No, this couldn't be happening. He looked away to the wall to avoid the sight of him. Feeling bored and dizzy, he thrust his hand to switch on the radio next to the bed. A little bit more… A little bit more…

"Raito-kun, don't ru…"

Raito turned to look at Ryuzaki. He sighed in relieve. That man was still snoozing; he was just mumbling in his sleep. Wait a second! Why was he still staring at him?

_Stop looking at him or…_

Or what? His thought was muddling in his mind. Or what? The notion was tormenting him like hell. His heart was thumping so violently that he could hear it beating like drum. No, he couldn't let himself fall for him.

_But, what's wrong if I like him? What's wrong with that?_

Raito attempted to switch on the radio again like he did just now. He moved slightly to the left and struggled for the _on_ button. It was out of reach but he managed to press the button with his finger tip.

_It was out of reach._

Raito stared at ceiling. Humming to himself, he wondered. There was nothing that he couldn't reach even though it sounded as if impossible at first but would the idea work on something figureless? Something like emotion?

_Something that is deeper than the ocean._

Will that be the same? Suddenly, he noticed that he had let the emotion ran so wild. He was shocked to find himself playing with the black hair that was owned by Ryuzaki. What was he doing? He pulled back his hand.

_Man, I'm mad._

He felt like peeing and was in desperate need for the toilet. He shook Ryuzaki until he woke up.

"What do you want, Raito-kun?"

"No… Nothing".

Ryuzaki glowered at him before he returned back to sleep. Raito sighed. If only there was no chain in between them, he could move freely to the toilet without even having to ask but he couldn't stand it any longer.

He gritted his teeth. This time, he would certainly make for the toilet. It wasn't comfortable to try to resist it any longer.

"Ryuzaki", he called out.

"What? Don't call me without a reason".

"I need the toilet".

"Badly?"

"Yes. May I?"

"Alright. Give me a sec".

"There is no another second! Hurry up!"

* * *

_I know this is a bad place to stop. Let say that I call this the testing chapter to see how many people will actually send me reviews and I will talk more about the toilet part… or not at all… I don't know. YOU tell me. Well, I will send the next chap for my random story that you guys probably didn't understand at all what was happening. What about you tell me as well for that? Okay, whatever. Heh, I am in need for updating my story. Got a lot of account and a looooottt of stories to update… Hehehe, not telling you which one is me…_


	2. Dough fight

_Sorry, first time writing lemon story. Well, I've gone totally absurd a few days ago. I've been reading you know what stories but too lazy to send reviews though. What I can say is I enjoyed all of them. Especially, I did like to read the descriptive part until I've got a sudden thrill in my bone. Gosh, some of them are really… umph… Ah, well, I've got my own as well. Cheers to all!_

_Disclaimer: Fanfiction is free, book have to buy... Fair, huh?_

It was despicable! It was hazardous! Dangerous! Ryuzaki slid the dusty window opened. Air! Precious clean air! He was in need for it. He popped his head outside and started to spit his saliva out as if they were contaminated.

Raito stood next to Ryuzaki as he had been handcuffed to Ryuzaki nearly two months and stared at the older man who was recovering himself from the incident in the toilet. A huge grin was put across his face. Ryuzaki looked in annoyance and returned back to his tongue cleaning job.

"My god, your pee stinks!" commented Ryuzaki, pinching his nose with his fingers. The action did make Raito pissed but he cooled himself and thought for an appropriate reply.

He had got one. "Yours aren't any better. Sugary smell... You could turn diabetic, you know".

"Don't lecture me! At least, it doesn't smell that stink. I wonder... I was wondering... no, I am wondering what kind of _healthy _food you eat", Ryuzaki spouted an insult. Raito's nerve was wrecking but getting angry to him meant showing his own weakness. Ryuzaki could've seen through him if he wanted to. No, he would not let the entire plan slipped that easily because of his temper.

Rawr ….

What was that?

Rawr…

Raito glanced suspiciously at Ryuzaki who had been stained with a slight pink colour on his cheeks. It was a blush and he believed that Ryuzaki was trying to hide it from him. "Was that you?" asked Raito as he narrowed his eyes at the guy who was acting like nothing had happened.

Rawr…

"Hey, if you were that damn hungry, why don't you call that Watari of yours?" he threw a slur. It did sound like jealousy more than insult when he thought about his tone and the structure of the question. However, Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice it. "Can't call him… He's having a vacation right now", replied Ryuzaki.

Rawr…

"Call the delivery then", suggested Raito. Now, he too was feeling terribly hungry himself. Ryuzaki took out his cell phone and was about to dial the take off food store when suddenly, something hit his memory. He closed his phone back.

"Why didn't you call?" asked Raito. Ryuzaki smiled and slowly explained that today was a public holiday. The teen seemed to be as if he had been trapped in a hole with no way out at all. He was starving and he was handcuffed with a detective who was finding the KIRA killer; the worst part was he was investigating about himself and the second KIRA- whoever that was.

Rawr…

"So, what did you normally do when you are in this situation?" asked Raito.

"Fasting for a day. That is the only efficient solution that I could come out with", answered L as he scratched his un-itchy hair. The teen was wondering how the guy had survived before. How? The mystery remained.

For Raito, he couldn't stand the hunger even though it was just for a day. Therefore, he and Ryuzaki went to the kitchen to find something more edible and nutritious. There were lots and lots of candy wrappers and sweet cereal boxes everywhere yet, there wasn't any food left except for a raw fish, seaweed, carrots, rice grains, vinegar and of course, sugar.

Raito gathered the raw materials on the kitchen table. He had been a genius in almost everything but not cooking. He wasn't born for it. However, in desperate time like now, he might have to figure out the food that they could make up through these materials.

The question was what?

He observed at the materials. Ryuzaki didn't appear to be interested in helping him. Thus, he hit Ryuzaki's back hard which made the detective uttered the word sushi out from his mouth. That was it! Sushi! "Ryuzaki, you're a genius!" cried Raito, hugging Ryuzaki joyfully. "I knew that already", said Ryuzaki, trying to release himself as he was having a breathing trouble.

"Mmmm… Raito-kun. Do you always like this when you're feeling happy?" asked Ryuzaki uneasily. The teen was squeezing him too hard. Raito immediately released him and scarlet lines shaded his under eyes area. He pretended as if he was accidentally acted that way. Ryuzaki caught his breath again and sat back on the stool next to Raito.

"Hey, are you falling for me?" asked Ryuzaki jokingly. He rocked the chair back and fro which made Raito a bit worried that he would fall down on the floor. He didn't realise the anxiety in him but we, the reader or in my case, the author, knew exactly what he was feeling.

Ryuzaki repeated the question again. "Uh? Who? Me? I would never be a gay person. Never", replied Raito yet, in his head, the truth was racing around on a relay match with his other affection to Misa. It wasn't like he adored Misa until she could be throne as special; he thought it was normal for a boy to accept a girl's love.

The two was still doing nothing to the _stuff _on the table.

... Silence...

But someone had to break the curse and that someone was Ryuzaki. He took the knife from the drawer and tried to mimic the style of Watari cutting the fishes. Every year, when there was a special occasions, that old man would make something out of seafood, mainly the fishes. He didn't always observe the cook doing his job but sometimes, when he could hardly have anything to do; he would sit in front of the old man and examined carefully the way the fishes were cut.

"I thought you don't know how to cook. You're treating the fish perfectly well", praised Raito. He was impressed to watch Ryuzaki's skill in cutting. The compliment however wasn't holding Ryuzaki's composure very long. The compliment had made him dreamy. He loosened the grip on the knife and it dropped on the floor; very, very close to the teen's foot.

"Raito-kun! Are... are you alright?" he asked and bent to check on the teen's foot. Soichiro would be very angry if he knew about it. If anything had happened, he knew he was the one to be blamed. Fortunately, nothing had happened. Thus, he picked up the knife and placed it back on the table. He would never touch anything sharp again because he knew he was clumsy; Intelligence no but physically yes. Furthermore, blades were dangerous.

"I... This is my first time cutting the fish. I... I was trying to mimic Watari. I saw him doing it a couple of time", he explained. Raito blinked in amazement as he heard the confession. It wasn't a big matter to be angry about but big enough to raise Raito's concern on him.

Raito was feeling guilty. It was him who had start complaining about food and Ryuzaki had took the trouble to cook when he had never done it before. It was culpable enough to keep the KIRA secret to himself. He stared at the table for a quite some time.

RAWR...

The two tummies were groaning loudly to show the sign of starvation. If only there was something to do that was close to the definition of fun, they might be able to occupy the time until tomorrow when the take off restaurant would be back on business again.

They spotted the plain flour under the sink. An idea lighted the bulb in Raito's head.

"Hmm... do you think what I am thinking?" asked Raito. Ryuzaki shook his head. The only thing that any geniuses couldn't do no matter how smart they were was to read someone's mind. They could guess but didn't really get what was going on in the others little head.

The two dragged the bag of flour to the table. "Why do you need the flour, Raito-kun?" asked Ryuzaki curiously. Raito carved a grin and using the knife, he opened the flour bag. Ryuzaki watched him with interest, as if he was his playmate. No, Raito-Kun was his playmate. He watched the younger man pouring the flour into the big bowl and added water and salt. Raito started to mix the substances with his hand.

"What are you doing, Raito-kun?" asked Ryuzaki. The curiosity was killing him. Raito pretended not to listen to him and continued to blend the flour. Ryuzaki was feeling mistreated by Raito's action. His playmate was having fun to himself, ignoring his total existence. He turned away and suddenly said, "I'll never talk to you anymore!" which wasn't supposed to come out from a man like him. He was old enough to know that.

"You're not talking to me anymore, L?" asked Raito as if he had misheard him. Hopefully he had since the phrase was really unexpected to be said from a man whose intelligence was a rival to him. It was a Misa level of stupidity sulking.

"Ah, I mean. You'd better tell me what you want to do... or the suspicion of you being a KIRA will rise up to 78" he tried to cover the so obvious phrasal behind his suspicion of Raito being a KIRA.

Raito sighed. "Stop it already. Don't suspect me anymore. Or..." he said in a very disappointing and sad tone. _Or what, Raito?_ He asked himself quietly. Gazing at the teen, Ryuzaki was aware of his own feeling of guiltiness. The reality was, he hated to accept the very strong accusation on Raito as he was his first ever friend. After being so long alone, he had finally found a match to his IQ level; a person that would finally understand him in a way that no other people could.

_Raito-kun, I wanted to stop it but I couldn't because my instinct told me so. I'm sorry..._

Up till now, that thought, he could only keep it to himself. The two was having a painful notion in their fragile common sense. The state of affairs seemed to be a little stressed and dull which results a long break in Raito's speech.

Raito glared at his _friend _next to him. He could see that Ryuzaki was having a dilemma. Deciding to break the peace, he cheered up. "Or, I will do this!" he said a bit livelier. He smudged the dough with his hand on Ryuzaki's jet black hair with a laugh.

The detective was astounded but he was a quick responder. The stimulus was the person next to him smeared the dough on his face. The effect was he did the same too on his _friend _facial skin. Raito dodged by pushing Ryuzaki's arm away from him and ambushed Ryuzaki with the dough on the face.

Both of them fall on the floor. They exchanged an awkward glance. Covered in dough, the two burst into a loud laughter. It had been fun.

"I had never come across that Raito – Kun would amuse himself with the dough fight", he said as if he was returning back to his logical mind. The smile on his features was very natural during the fight and Raito had almost melted to the heat radiated by Ryuzaki's gentle smile.

"You aren't bad yourself. Haven't you played it before? You was quite loss at first when I smeared the dough on you".

Ryuzaki shook. Of course, what was he expecting? Ryuzaki had been interrogating with himself since he was small. He was very sorry to him. Who would know that there was actually a person who resisted involving with the society very much whilst the others were competing for publicity? Ryuzaki was one of them.

However, being out to date with the society and letting someone else invading his little space could be risky. That was the only hole that had been structured in his sense of perfection. Both of them were still oblivious about it but the day when the hole would be discovered could be the day where the game would be over.

And the reach- Would it still be present?

_Kah! Chapter 2 had been completed. Finally! Chapter 3 will be long way to go. I noticed that my update had been rather slow nowadays. Should I tell you that I was battling with the emoticons of laziness? Being stabbed with that fever, I couldn't defend against it and let myself be extremely lazy. Don't worry, I'll recover. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another update. I'll make it brief though. The infection is too strong. But, I'm bored and I can hardly find anything interesting to do. Sad. Have a cake and enjoy._

Occupying the time with something extraordinary would be refreshing but all the something that was available for now was way too ordinary. For such intelligence, he would need a more interesting subject to dwell in with; a subject that would challenge his brain off to the limit. Even the KIRA case was not satisfying his necessitate.

Was there even anything likewise in the world?

"Raito-kun, you look bored", said Ryuzaki on the purpose to draw his attention. The teen looked away, trying to pretence his ennui with a brief fatal grin. Even if he asked, what could his companion possibly do to entertain him?

"Let's play the PS2 then", said his so- called companion, the famous detective, Ryuzaki L. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. As if he had got something on his mind, he dragged Raito along to the corner shelf and took out a PS2 box. Then, he attached the wire to the television according to the colour rule to set it up. This was unexpected. Who would ever think that a genius detective would play PS2 game?

After connecting the joystick, (only one) he passed it into Raito's hand. The PS2 seems to be neglected for a very long time. The appealing shine on the tech's plastic cover gave him the impression that it had never been touched by his possessor. His theory could be supported when he saw Ryuzaki was analysing the manual to make use of it.

"Why did you purchase it if you don't even bother to play?" he asked the panda eyes guy. "I want to play with a friend. Raito-kun is my friend. So, Raito will play", he replied. (He means, he is going to watch but not playing it) Raito gaped open his jaw in disbelief. Why on earth would he be forced to play the game? It wasn't like he was amateur in this world of gaming or something in a similar way. To be truth, he had only touched a PS once in one of his friends' house when he was 16 and PS2 hadn't been born yet at that time.

And the game was lame.

"Ah, let's play this one. Devil may cry 3 special edition - Hmm… sounds fun", suggested the owner of the game box. Actually, he didn't have to put forward because the game to be played had been decided since the very beginning. Raito understood that this could be one of his tricks to get him. Therefore, he must always watch his step.

He wondered if the game would be in the 2D version like the PS1 version.

When the prologue of the story started to illustrate on the screen, he finally understood why a PS2 was difference from PS1. The characters and scenery were more in shape and the graphic was better. Of course the game was better too.

It had come to Ryuzaki's conclusion that he disliked the male character of the game that was called Dante for his egoistic personality. The more he observed him, the more irritated he got even though Dante's appearance was charming and to his liking.

But he laughed at the scene where Dante's shop collapsed after a light sneeze from the owner of the shop that is Dante himself. "Serve him right", he pointed out and bit his finger, "That guy has too much style and rude too". When Ryuzaki was laughing, Raito wasn't really paying attention to the screen. The way the detective smile caught his interest in a snap. It seems so natural. For a moment, he found himself immobilized by the chaste blossom. Before, Ryuzaki was only faking his smile to test him all the time but at that short moment, he believed that laugh came from his real heart. In depth, he would like to understand him better. He wanted to bring up the brief smile again so that it would remain there on Ryuzaki's face forever.

Maybe he could try.

"You should smile like that always, you know. Don't only smile like that at this Dante guy", he voiced out.

"Raito-kun is trying to say he is jealous, isn't he?"

A slight crimson stained the teen's tan facial skin. If he denied, then it was true that he was green-eyed and if he don't, the result would be just the same. Curse you, Dante!

"Ooh, Dante is kind of cute", teased the detective and then giggled slightly. Raito's flatter had somehow touched the very bottom of his core. Every so often, he too was questioning why there was a very soft spot in him for a suspect like Raito. Any other time, he would just leave it alone. However, there was a period where that kind of thing could not be avoided.

One of the moments was now but he let it passed again.

"Dante is cute, huh?" Raito muttered under his breathe. Relax, Raito. It's just a game character. Nothing was real about this Dante guy. Ryuzaki on the other hand gave a slight nod as if to support his saying. Raito was sure that he was not being serious.

Then, he was back to the game. As the character moved further, an ugly three headed dogs, Cerberus, leaped out of nowhere in the scene. It was big and the eyes of each head were in different shade. The dog or dogs attacked Dante, the faces were very close to the screen as if it was about to grab the player. Ryuzaki flinched in shock. He grabbed the end of Raito's sleeve (the hand with the handcuff) and hid himself behind the teen, seeking for protection.

Hiding behind the teen, he was aware of the secure sentiment in him. The warm backside almost made him believed that Raito was not KIRA at all. KIRA should be a cold hearted person whom people could hardly rely on. KIRA do not own any warmness in him. He had no sense of humanity.

Raito paused the game.

"Are you scared?" he questioned without turning his head. He could feel the grip was becoming tighter and the shock tremble of the hand that was gripping becoming more violent. He supposed that was a yes.

He saved the game and quitted it. (The memory card was attached to the game server)

"Are you going to stay like this?" he asked the frightened man whose grip was becoming tighter as if begging him not to leave him alone. Yet the chain was there, the bond was readily available. There was no way for him to run away. He could feel a slight nod behind his back.

How long? How long could this state last? Forever? The brunette hair boy knew he couldn't hope for the situation to last everlasting but he could wish for it. If a fairy godmother was there by that hour, he would make sure that the hope and wish would come true. For now, let it be the way it should because when the fear ended, they would turn out to be a rival all over again.

_A lot of OOC- ness is going on. I haven't finish reading Death note yet. Ja' ne. __Short but boohoo I can't help it. Too lazy to write. Puff, I'll take a higher dose of medicine. By the way, send me reviews. I'm sure they'll be the best cure ever. Parenthetically, since the PS3 is the one which is up to date, I would love to write about it but you know, I have to wait until I get one. _


End file.
